1. Field of the Invention
A rotary brush type belt cleaner is utilized in a conveyor apparatus having an endless conveyor belt trained about a pair of pulleys or rollers for removing from the conveyor belt abrasive and/or foreign materials. Because of the tendency of the belt to accumulate adhering material, it is common place to provide the rotary brush conveyor belt cleaner beneath the head pulley and the return strand of the belt to remove this material.
2. Descriptions of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to provide a rotary brush conveyor belt cleaner having a longitudinally extending hub including a pair of end hubs in which are mounted, as an example, twelve helically shaped radially extending replaceable brush strips. The hubs are mounted on a shaft(s), with the ends of the shaft supported by bearings located on the support structure or frame of the apparatus. An electric motor and a belt driven drive sheave are provided to rotate the brush as is illustrated in FIG. 1. With such a structure, access is generally provided at each side of the conveyor apparatus to permit the mechanic to remove the brush and shaft(s) from the bearing assemblies in order to replace or to repair the brush. In some environments, it is extremely difficult to reach both ends of the rotary brush because of the limited space at one side of the conveyor apparatus. As an example, the conveyor apparatus may be located in close proximity to a wall of a factory. Thus, the prior art rotary brush conveyor belt cleaner illustrated in FIG. 1 cannot be conveniently installed on a conveyor apparatus where there is limited space on one side of the apparatus.
The aforementioned prior art rotary brush conveyor belt cleaner while generally satisfactory when sufficient room is provided on both sides of the conveyor apparatus cannot be easily used, assembled, disassembled and maintained when space is only available on one side of the conveyor apparatus.